papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna (Frozen)
Anna is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition!. She is the female worker at Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Arrendale Loves: Spring and Summer Hates: Snow Piles Occupation: Princess of Arrendale Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is optimistic, energetic, awkward, and generally far from elegant. She is also free-spirited and garnered an extrovert mentality after years of living within the confines of the castle gates. As a result, she is quick to make friends, and craves affection and companionship, though this can also act as her greatest flaw, as she can sometimes be too trusting towards strangers—an issue brought to attention with the introduction of the secretly malevolent Prince Hans. However, while gregarious, Anna's most valued asset and the true object of her affection is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna has been attached to Elsa and greatly admired her elegance and unique abilities. Throughout most of the film, Anna is also the only individual to express faith that Elsa was not a monster. This is in contrast to the Duke of Weselton, Kristoff, as well as the entirety of Arendelle's populous, who were all notably skeptical towards Elsa's benevolence, and feared what she was capable of. Against all these odds, however, Anna remained hopeful, and fiercely assured that Elsa's true nature was gentle and caring; so much so, that she willingly threw herself into the dangerous terrains of the mountains to retrieve her sister from exile, only armed with the belief that the strength of their bond would be enough to motivate Elsa to return. This is an example of Anna's powerful sense of hope and optimism. She relies on these traits to carry her through her hardships, and though she still faces overwhelming struggle, her buoyant mentality ultimately led to the restoration of both her kingdom's welfare, as well as the relationship with her sister. It should be noted that, despite her optimism, Anna has also struggled with her self-confidence, on occasion. The lack of explanation regarding her enforced separation from Elsa would lead Anna to believe that she was the issue, and that Elsa simply wanted nothing to do with her. As time would go on, she would begin to fall into a toxic state of mind that manifested itself into an unhealthy need for companionship (again, brought into light through her relationship with Hans). This would also explain why she is so quick to find romance, as "For the First Time in Forever" shows that she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to be alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me" and "No, I'm completely ordinary", which also indicates her low opinion of herself. Anna also tends to act before she thinks, and can be rather impulsive and quick-tempered at times, which causes quite a bit of trouble. Throughout the film, she made several imprudent decisions as a result of this trait, such as accepting Hans' suspiciously hasty marriage proposal despite barely knowing him and provoking the beastly Marshmallow despite his ferocious size and power grossly outweighing her own. She can also be quite stubborn as she initially refused to accept the possibility that Hans was not her true love, despite the valid criticisms regarding the idea from Elsa and Kristoff. Furthermore, she repeatedly went against Kristoff's deterrents (such as letting him face a pack of wolves alone while she remained quiescent—all meant to keep her out of harm's way) throughout their adventure. Balancing this out is the fact that Anna is rather fearless, quick-thinking, and highly skilled in self-defense, allowing her to overcome various challenges, including those caused by her own lack of impulse control. She held her own against Marshmallow (despite their difference in assets), a pack of wolves, and was solely responsible for the downfall of Hans, following his villainous reveal. Gallery Anna.jpg Frozen happy Anna Wallpapers 1280x800.jpg Anna-disney-frozen-happy-Favim.com-2886817.jpg AnnaStyles.png Anna.png Anna_Render2.png|Anna's pose anna-disney-frozen-avery-brain-tumor-kristen-bell.jpg d2684bdc0f6ebd0587a9492371254cf7.jpg Anna-0.jpg|Anna in fanmade form. NewChefs4.png|Anna and Kristoff WIN! AnnaKristoffDoanUtah.png|Chefs for Pastaria DE! FinalMath.png Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Princesses Category:Female Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Pastaria Workers Category:Protagonist Category:Redheads Category:Disney Characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Caucasian Category:Blue Eyes Category:European Category:Norwegian Category:Scandinavian